Lazos e incompatibilidades
by skymoon
Summary: Historia de amor y sexo entre Batman y Catwoman. Lemon


**lazos e incompatibilidades**

Se inclinó sobre la cornisa del edificio y una arcada la hizo vomitar. Cuando la primera náusea pasó fue seguida por una sucesión continua que la dejó dolorida y extenuada. Se sentía terriblemente mareada y mal. Se dio cuenta de que tenía problemas porque no le resultaría fácil llegar a casa estando en el tejado de uno de los edificios más altos de Gotham y en ese estado tan deplorable. La ciudad que de noche se convertía en el escenario frío y cruel del crimen. La noche, su lugar de trabajo, el lugar en el que se escondía, en el que se movía. Cuando una nueva nausea se apoderó de ella olvidó todos esos pensamientos y otra vez se encontró vomitando. Ni tan siquiera le oyó.

¿Puedo ayudarte? – ella gritó asustada al tiempo que daba un pequeño salto y giraba para mirarle algo molesta.

¿Jamás dejarás de hacer eso? Hoy no estoy como para que me vayan pegando sustos...

A estas alturas deberías estar acostumbrada...

Ya... ¡Uggg! – Y de nuevo se encontró vomitando. Él se acercó a ella.

Cat... ¿qué te pasa? – Esperó a que le respondiera.

Eso quisiera saber yo... no me encuentro bien.

Quizá deberías haberte quedado en casa... no es bueno para un ladrón ir a robar y dejar marcas allá por donde pasa...

¡Vete al infierno! No me encontraba mal cuando salí... Estaba perfecta... – ella le miró con ojos traviesos nunca dejaría de jugar con él, Batman sabía que no desaprovecharía ni una ocasión ni aunque se encontrara en un momento bajo. Siempre sería la misma y por un momento pensó que no le gustaría que fuera de otra manera.

¿Entonces? Quizás hayas comido algo que te ha sentado mal...

Aún no he cenado... – Batman la miró esperando que ella le diera una explicación. Catwoman miró más allá de la cornisa y frunció el ceño. Luego su ya de por si macilento rostros palideció. – Quizá si consiguieron algo... – Murmuró. Batman notó un ligero tono de miedo en su voz.

¿Quiénes quizá consiguieron algo?

¡No es asunto tuyo! – Pero un vertiginoso mareo se apoderó de ella y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared para no caer. Batman se acercó a ella y la cogió por un brazo.

Haya sucedido lo que haya sucedido no estás en condiciones de ir balanceándote a ningún lado... Deja que yo te ayude...

Y por qué ibas a querer hacerlo. – Inquirió la mujer mirándole a los ojos. _Qué pregunta más tonta_, se dijo a sí misma, _él es Batman. No abandona a nadie que pueda necesitarle pero yo no le necesito..._ – Déjalo, no veo por qué te tienes que preocupar por la salud de un enemigo... a ti te viene bien que yo esté enferma.

Es cierto que eso me quita algo de trabajo pero no me alegra verte indispuesta. ¿Me cuentas que te ha pasado? – él la miró y levantando la mano le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla. Ella recordó la última vez que él hizo algo pareció. En aquella noche habían compartido tantas cosas... Molesta alejó esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

Es sencillo, me asaltaron... intentaron... – guardó silencio algo confundida. Él la cogió el rostro con las manos. Parecía sinceramente preocupado.

¿Lo consiguieron?

No... Soy Catwoman, no estoy precisamente indefensa aunque cuando me iba noté un ligero pinchazo... entonces no le di importancia pero quizá... si que consiguieron algo. – Batman se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba asustada aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

Estás sudando, Cat... – Él se quitó un guante y puso la mano en su cuello. Al llevar ella capucha no podía ver si tenía fiebre tocándole la frente pero en el cuello también se podía apreciar si la temperatura era superior a lo normal. La miró algo inquieto.

Si... yo también pensaba que podía tener fiebre... lo cierto es que me siento asquerosamente mal. – Y el mareo volvió a apoderarse de ella. Esta vez fue Batman quien la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

No puedes seguir aquí... debes ir a un médico.

¡No puedo ir a un médico! Lo sabes mejor que nadie...

Conozco a alguien que no hará preguntas y te tratará. Debes cuidarte...

Pero qué demonios te puede importar a ti si me repongo o no...

Mi trabajo no sería tan entretenido si no pudiera perseguirte de vez en cuando. – Ella le sonrió débilmente. Notó como él la cogía entre sus fuertes brazos y dejó que lo hiciera. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho sintiéndose terriblemente cansada.

La envenenaron... – Fue el dictamen del doctor tras haber acabado de revisar los resultados de los análisis.

¿Cómo? – Batman no parecía sorprendido. Suponía que había sido algo de eso.

Ese pinchazo... la debieron disparar algo con un tóxico, quizá ni ellos mismos esperaban que su efectividad fuera tan agresiva... no suele serlo.

¿Qué lleva ese veneno? – Inquirió Batman.

Entre otras cosas lleva extracto de vallas...

Pues es eso, soy alérgica a las vallas.

Pues su sistema inmunológico ha reaccionado de forma drástica. Tendrá que descansar una semana como mínimo y tomar este depurante... Ha perdido muchas sales al vomitar... las vallas venenosas es lo que suelen provocar, tiene suerte de que el veneno no estuviera solo compuesto de ellas... ahora estaría muerta.

Maravilloso... es agradable saberlo. Bien, pues le agradezco que me haya atendido. Ahora si me disculpa me voy a descansar a mi casa...

No se lo recomiendo... – Catwoman miró al médico.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Su sistema aún no ha eliminado el veneno, tardará una semana en hacerlo y no es recomendable que la pase sola... Si se desmayara podría ser grave. A veces una pérdida de consciencia producida por un veneno conlleva no despertar de ella.

No habla en serio...

¿Cree que bromearía con algo así? – Fue la drástica respuesta que salió de labios del médico.

No es problema... – Intervino Batman. – Yo cuidaré de ella.

¡¿Cómo! – la voz de Catwoman sonó sorprendida y algo alterada.

Estupendo... ahora les dejo solos para que puedan discutir a gusto los motivos por los que Batman se ha ofrecido voluntario. – Catwoman y Batman le vieron salir del cuarto. El hombre era muy perceptivo.

Bien, pues hazlo... qué significa eso de que tú me vas a cuidar.

Significa lo que significa. ¿O es que quieres desmayarte y morir sola en tu casa?

¡¿Y quién te dice que estoy sola! – Batman la miró con gesto severo. Catwoman supo que él intuía perfectamente cuál era su situación real. – De acuerdo, lo estoy pero puedo cuidarme a mi misma...

No, no puedes hacerlo... Cat, a veces hay que saber cuándo pedir ayuda. Acepta que yo te ayude... – ella le miró y, finalmente, asintió.

Pero no pienso permitir que conozcas dónde vivo...

Sin problemas... Iremos a dónde tu quieras.

El lugar elegido fue aquella pequeña estancia en la que por primera y única vez compartieron momentos exquisitamente íntimos. Era un terreno neutral, que traía buenos recuerdos a ambos y que no les hacía estar demasiado incómodos. Pronto el sitio quedó convertido en un espacio habitable, el propio Batman instaló dos camas, una pequeña cocina portátil, una mesa y trajo dos sillones y dos sillas. Así como en una habitación, más pequeña aún, instaló una ducha y unos saneamientos. Y lo hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aquel hombre era un prodigio.

Cat llevaba una banda a la que había hecho unas aberturas a la altura de los ojos para poder ver. No resultaba nada cómodo llevar las veinticuatro horas su capucha de gata puesta, así que aquel pañuelo hacia las veces de antifaz ocultando su identidad a Batman. Él podría estar cuidándola pero eso no le daba derecho a saber quién era ella en realidad. Tampoco él le iba a decir nunca quién estaba debajo del disfraz de murciélago. Oyó que hablaba con alguien por el teléfono móvil y le decía que cancelara todos los compromisos que tuviera esa semana. Poco después colgó y se acercó a ella que se había sentado en una de las camas. Dejó una bolsa a sus pies:

Te he traído algo de ropa, supongo que tu traje como uniforme de trabajo es cómodo pero no para usarlo de manera habitual... – ella le miró.

Tienes razón. Pero eso ya es algo normal...

¿Sigues enfadada? – Catwoman se encogió de hombros.

Eso no importa...

A mi me importa, Cat... Deja de una vez por todas el orgullo a un lado, sabes perfectamente que suelo preocuparme por ti...

¡Nunca he estado indefensa y nunca lo estaré! No necesito que tú precisamente te preocupes por mi...

Todos necesitamos a alguien, Cat... Lo creas o no y aunque seamos adversarios debido a nuestras propias actividades "laborales", eso no tiene que ver nada con el hecho de que podrías caerme bien como ser humano.

Ya veo. – Cat asintió, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. Estaba muy cansada. De nuevo el estómago se le había revuelto y otra vez tenía ganas de devolver. Se levantó deprisa y entró en el baño, él la fue a seguir pero la mujer cerró la puerta de un portazo. Cuando por fin salió vio un vaso de agua con una nota escrita al lado: _Tómate esto, vuelvo enseguida._ Ella suspiró algo fastidiada pero lo hizo. Luego abrió la bolsa y buscó ropa de cama, halló un camisón de suave tela en ella y se lo puso pensando en quién habría sido su anterior propietaria. Le sentaba como un guante, bueno pues quien fuera tenía su misma talla. Abrió la cama y se acostó. Pronto estaba durmiendo.

Al entrar la vio dormida. Sonrió ligeramente y la estuvo observando en silencio. Seguía estando muy pálida y su respiración era algo agitada. Estaba sudando ligeramente. Se acercó a la mujer y comprobó que de nuevo tenía fiebre. Rápidamente puso agua en un recipiente, cogió unos trapos y se sentó a su lado. Mojó uno de los pedazos de tela y lo puso en su frente. Ella gimió suavemente. Batman la cogió una mano y la apretó con suavidad. Luego la besó con delicadeza en los labios y al retirarse la volvió a mirar:

Lo quieras o no, Catwoman, me necesitas y no pienso dejarte sola. Duerme tranquila, Cat... yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Cuidaré de ti hasta que te repongas. Te aprecio demasiado como para abandonarte a tu suerte.

Y lo cierto es que no fue fácil. Durante los siguientes dos días ella siguió de un humor de perros, que no mejoró nada debido a que su salud seguía siendo débil. Y ella odiaba sentirse vulnerable y débil. Él ni siquiera se había quitado el traje, lo cual, a sus ojos, le indicaba que estaba con ella por puro compromiso, no porque quisiera. Pero una tarde en la que realmente volvía a encontrarse muy mal, en la que los vómitos, los mareos y los dolores de cabeza eran casi insoportables, él estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. La hablaba en consoladores susurros, la acariciaba con el único animo de tranquilizarla, pero esas caricias y algún que otro sencillo y cariñoso beso empezaron a despertar los instintos en Catwoman. Y esos instintos la hicieron volver a recordar la noche de pasión que compartieron en el mismo lugar en el que ahora se hallaban. Al atardecer ya se encontraba bastante mejorada, lo suficiente como para asomarse a la ventana y respirar el frío y cortante aire que inundaba Gotham durante la casi totalidad del día. Oyó que él estaba haciendo algo en la cocinilla, probablemente algo para cenar. Se retiró de la ventana para acercarse a él y ver qué estaba haciendo:

Huele bien... – Comentó la mujer.

Como tú después de la ducha que te has dado, y como el cuarto después de haberlo aireado. – Dijo él con sarcasmo.

O sea que olía a demonios... – ella le devolvió la sonrisa pícara que él le había dirigido.

Tu nunca hueles a demonios, Cat... No sería propio de ti. – La dijo mientras removía el contenido de un cazo que estaba en el fuego.

Oye... – ella se arrodilló a su lado. – Tu crees que sería buena idea que... – el tono de la voz de Cat le hizo saber a Batman lo que quería saber. – Tu dijiste que la próxima vez te preguntara directamente...

Sí, lo hice y te dije que a lo mejor te decía que sí. Pues lo estoy haciendo...

¡¡¿Lo dices en serio! – Por toda respuesta, Batman apartó el cazo de las llamas, apagándolas y lo alejó para poder tener las manos desocupadas y así abrazar por la cintura a la mujer atrayéndola hacia él. El apasionado beso fue la respuesta más rotunda que pudo darle. La cogió en brazos y la semitumbó sobre la mesa... allí la quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior. – Me deseas mucho por lo que puedo ver... – él gruño en un gesto de asentimiento. – Hazme lo que quieras... – Cuando notó como la boca del hombre se posaba en su sexo ella contuvo un grito. Entonces él empezó a lamer la zona y a mordisquear su clítoris. Cat sentía que todas las sensaciones se acumulaban en esa zona de su cuerpo pero entonces una de las manos de Batman se introdujo bajo su camiseta y alcanzó uno de sus senos, al que empezó a masajear jugueteando con el pezón. La respiración de Cat se aceleró.

Él notaba que la humedad de ella iba en aumentó, creciendo al ritmo de su excitación. Le había preguntado que si la deseaba... Debía ser una broma, la había podido ver ducharse, y aunque verla no fue algo intencionado, lo cierto es que le causó honda impresión. Se acordaba de cuando follaron que su cuerpo era delicioso pero no recordaba que lo fuera tanto. Esa misma noche, la noche en la que la vio, tuvo que masturbarse para apagar el fuego que había empezado a arder dentro de él. Él estaba con ella para cuidarla mientras estuviera enferma, no para buscar más encuentros íntimos como el que tuvieron. Pero cuando ella se le ofreció con tanta sinceridad no pudo seguir negando que deseaba hacerla el amor por encima de cualquier cosa. Deseaba poder acariciar su piel, sentir su sabor en los labios, besarla hasta saciar su sed de ella y penetrarla con fuerza para llegar lo más dentro que pudiera. Deseaba derramar sobre su cuerpo toda la lujuria que había despertado en él. Pero lo más importante es que no deseaba que sucediera una sola vez... Dejó pasar ese pensamiento en su momento porque no lo entendió, o no quiso entenderlo, y ahora lo volvió a hacer. Ese pensamiento con llevaba muchos riesgos para ambos. No podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo realidad. La deseaba y le haría el amor con toda la lujuria que pudiera pero no podía permitirse darle nada más que eso, lujuria y pasión.

De repente se encontró con que ella le hacía retirarse y se agachaba a la altura de su entrepierna para coger la cintura de sus pantalones elásticos y bajarlos. Cuando su pene se vio libre de la prisión de la ropa, se alzó firme y retador en el aire. Un jadeó surgió de su garganta cuando vio como ella se lo metía en la boca y empezaba a chuparlo y lamerlo con verdaderos gestos de placer en su rostro. Además de verla hacer eso y de las sensaciones que lo mismo le producían, se dio cuenta de que ella se masturbaba así misma metiéndose varios dedos en su sexo. Su excitación creció.

Para, no sigas o me correré en tu boca. No quiero terminar todavía... – Ella asintió pero él creyó ver en sus ojos un leve síntoma de cansancio. No debía forzarla, aún estaba enferma, así que la cogió en su regazo y la llevó a la cama, allí él mismo se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme y le hizo un gesto para que ella se terminara de desnudar. Cuando ambos estuvieron desvestidos, él se tumbó sobre ella al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento la hacía abrirse de piernas y sin más preámbulos la penetró. Ella arqueó la espalda al sentirle dentro.

¡Sigue, sigue! ¡Fóllame fuerte! Córrete dentro de mi, vamos, hazlo... Quiero sentirte, clávamela... – Sus apasionadas palabras y su rostro ruborizado, hicieron que la pasión de él creciera unos cuantos puntos más. Sintió como su vagina empezaba a contraerse, clara señal de que estaba volviendo a tener un orgasmo, y presionaba su polla con fuerza, esa sensación le hizo eyacular dentro sin darle tiempo a sacarla para verter el semen en su vientre. Pero por la expresión en la cara de ella, pareció que lo sucedido le había gustado. Sin embargo no debía volver a pasar, a partir de ese momento, usarían preservativos. No quería correr riesgos inútiles. Pero... había sido fantástico. Se dejó caer sobre Cat y cubrió su rostro con deliciosos y suaves besos. Ella le correspondió pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se durmió, estaba agotada.

Los encuentros se sucedieron de forma casi continua y a medida que ella iba recuperando fuerzas, la duración de los mismos y su intensidad aumentaron. Una de las veces incluso llegaron a practicar el sexo anal, resultó algo doloroso para ella pero después fue tan sublime que ninguno de los dos creyó que podrían volver a hacerlo con ninguna otra persona que no fuera su pareja actual. Aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta.

Días después cuando Batman regresó de ir a atender unos asuntos se encontró con que en el cuarto no había nadie. Había un folio con algo escrito en él: _"Ya ha pasado una semana y me siento con las fuerzas necesarias como para reanudar mi vida donde la dejé. Ha llegado el momento de volver a separarnos porque los dos sabemos, que aunque nuestra relación es sumamente excitante y placentera, no podemos estar demasiado tiempo juntos. De todas formas te agradezco infinito que me hayas cuidado tan bien y con tanta dedicación. Gracias por hacerme sentir querida y protegida. Te quiero mucho. Nos vemos por los tejados. Cat." _ Batman sabía que la mujer tenía razón pero detestaba el sentimiento de soledad que le había dejado al irse de esa forma.

Semanas después regresó de una de sus múltiples patrullas nocturnas por la ciudad. Entró en la batcueva y aparcó el batmóvil. Salió de él y se reunió con Alfred que le esperaba junto a la puerta del vehículo.

Amo Bruce...

Hmmm...

¿Ha visto el papel que hay en el suelo del asiento del copilto, señor?

¡Vaya, no me había fijado! – Batman lo cogió con cuidado y lo miró. Era una carta y por el anagrama del gato que había en el sobre supo de quién era. Sonrió y la abrió.

¿Voy preparando la cena, señor?

Está bien, Alfred. Gracias. – Sus ojos recorrieron las letras de la misiva; _"Sé que te dije que nos veríamos por los tejados y sé que no ha sido así... creí que mi salud había mejorado pero no lo había hecho. De nuevo estoy enferma aunque esta vez tardaré algo más en curarme, de todas formas lo haré con toda seguridad y dentro de unos meses estaré en plena forma. Pero he decidido dejar la ciudad durante esos meses. Espero que para cuando vuelva no te hayas olvidado de mi. Yo nunca podría olvidarte. Un beso de tu gatita. Cuídate mucho. Cat."_ ¡Diablos, esa mujer le volvía loco! ¿Cómo es que estaba de nuevo enferma? ¿Y por qué no se lo había dicho ella misma en persona y si por medio de una carta? ¿Sería algo serio? ¿Y por qué se iba de la ciudad?

¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Eh, sí, Alfred, es una amiga que está enferma, me escribe para informarme de ello.

Es la misma amiga a la que cuidó hace una semanas...

Así es...

¿Irá a cuidarla de nuevo?

No, esta vez va a dejar la ciudad por unos meses... no podré cuidarla.

Ya veo, señor. De todas formas espero que su amiga se reponga en seguida y que recobre la salud perdida.

Yo también lo deseo. La voy a echar de menos. – Alfred enarcó una ceja sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Esa señorita debía ser muy importante para el amo Bruce.

Meses después, estando con la Liga de la Justicia Americana, en el cuartel general del grupo, Alfred le hizo llegar un paquete por vía urgente. Cuando lo abrió delante de todos su asombro fue comparable al del resto de sus compañeros. ¡El mismísimo Batman había recibido un chupete! Algunos intentaron reprimir las risas y lo hicieron porque fueron víctimas de unas de las frías y coléricas miradas del orgulloso hombre murciélago. No era un tipo muy hablador y solía ser bastante reservado por eso no tenían una buena relación con él. Aunque lo respetaban por ser el gran héroe que era y porque era un líder eficaz y un gran estratega. Sabían que era un ser humano complicado y le dejaban tranquilo. Sólo uno de los restante miembros del grupo tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para hablarle en privado, Superman:

Supongo que no es habitual que te envíen chupetes por correo urgente, ¿verdad?

No...

¿Significa lo que intuyo que significa?

¿Y qué intuyes que significa?

Que has tenido un hijo. – Batman guardó silencio, a veces, los silencios solo sirven para confirmar las cosas. - ¿Debo darte la enhorabuena?

Aún no lo sé...

Creo que suceda de la forma que suceda tener un hijo siempre es una buena noticia.

Es posible.

¿Sabes quién es la madre?

¡Oye, qué insinúas!

Nada, hombre. Sólo que creo que si estás tan asombrado con la noticia como parece es porque debes saber o crees saber quién es la madre. Y eso te sorprende. Por eso te lo preguntaba, nada más. – Batman asintió comprendiendo.

Creo que lo sé pero si es así va a tenerme que explicar muchas cosas.

No seas demasiado duro con ella... Habrá tenido sus razones...

Ocultarme que estaba embarazada de un hijo mío no creo que sea algo digno de elogiar.

Pero quizá si se pueda comprender. A lo mejor estaba asustada. – Batman le miró y supo que aunque Superman no conocía a Cat, si que había sabido ver como se podía haber sentido ella ante el hecho de haber quedado embarazada de Batman. Sí, posiblemente estuviera asustada.

Hablaré con ella.

Perfecto. Y, oye... – Batman se giró para mirarle antes de salir. – de cualquier forma, enhorabuena, _papi_. – había una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Superman. Batman suspiró y le miró ligeramente molesto. Si hasta Superman se medio burlaba de él.

Ya... gracias.

La estuvo buscando durante varias semanas después de que volviera de la misión con la LJA y no consiguió nada. Aunque pasó varias veces por el cuarto que ya era el lugar privado de ambos. Intuía que más bien sería ella quien le encontrara. Y efectivamente así sucedió. Ella estaba en el tejado de un alto edificio. Lo suficientemente alejado de la calle como para que pudieran hablar a solas sin ser interrumpidos. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con él y hallarse con que la despreciaba. No podría soportarlo. Y esta vez él no la asustó. Quizá se estaba acostumbrando.

Te estaba buscando. – Ella asintió. Estaba de espaldas a él aún sin atreverse a afrontar su mirada y su presencia. Pero fue Batman quien la agarró por los hombros e hizo que se girara. - ¿Por qué te escondías?

Me odias... – él guardó silencio y su rostro se endureció. – Yo...

No sé cómo aún puedes creer que yo pueda odiarte por algo... No te odiaba, no te odio y nunca te odiaré. Otra cosa es que te entienda. Eso siempre me ha resultado difícil...

No soy una persona fácil...

No hace falta que lo jures. – Se miraron. – Bueno, ¿es cierto?

Lo es... Lo supe unas semanas después de dejar la habitación.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Porque pensé que no querrías saber nada de ello. Pensé que tener descendencia con una ladrona no te haría mucha ilusión. – Batman volvió a mirarla en silencio. – Se ve que me equivoqué pero lo sé ahora. Me fui porque no creí que fuera bueno para una embarazada andar saltando de tejado en tejado sujeta por algo tan frágil como un látigo.

En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Y porque si me quedaba en Gotham las tentaciones serían demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlas. No quise arriesgar la vida de nuestro... hijo.

¿Hijo? – la voz de Batman fue un susurró.

Un niño... espera aquí. – Catwoman se alejó unos metros hacia el interior de una pequeña construcción donde seguramente estuviera la instalación de electricidad. Volvió con algo envuelto en una manta. Al mirar a Batman se sorprendió al notar que por primera vez desde que le conoció el rostro del superhéroe mostraba un gesto de incredulidad e inquietud.

¿Es...

Tu hijo. – Ella alargó los brazos y Batman hizo otro tanto para que Cat pudiera dejar en ellos al bebé. Batman lo miró sintiéndose algo confuso y totalmente asombrado. Y el niño le devolvió la mirada con unos increíbles ojos verdes, como los de su madre. Batman le apartó un poco la manta y sostuvo una de las manitas que el bebé agitaba. El bebé la cerró entorno a uno de sus dedos y gorgogeó.

¿Cómo se llama?

Todavía no está decidido pero por ahora yo le llamo Daniel, es el nombre de una persona a la que quise mucho. Una persona que fue muy importante en mi vida pero si tu...

Daniel será su nombre. – Batman suspiró. – Me gustaría poder verle más a menudo. Es decir, que bueno... si yo soy el padre no voy a eludir las responsabilidades.

Me alegra oír eso porque lo cierto es que no sólo quería verte para presentarte a nuestro hijo... – Él la miró y Cat se sintió muy nerviosa. – Yo... bueno...

Di lo que tengas que decir, Cat. No me tengas miedo, por favor.

Vale... quería que tú te quedaras con Daniel.

¡¿Cómo dices! – Cat estaba viendo en el rostro de Batman emociones que jamás había pensado que vería.

Qué quieres que haga. ¿Cómo quieres que actúe? Hasta ahora la mayoría de las veces él me ha visto en mi identidad civil... pero no puedo dejarle cada vez que me disfrace de Catwoman. No tengo a nadie con quien dejarle...

Deja de ser Catwoman... – ella le miró enfadada.

Nunca te preguntaste por qué lo soy y ahora tampoco te lo preguntas. Sólo juzgas. Bueno, está bien pero lo cierto es que no puedo dejar de serlo. Y no creo que ningún niño deba tener por madre a una ladrona. Si alguien supiera que Catwoman tiene un hijo correría peligro, o crees que tu eres mi único enemigo...

Yo no soy exactamente tu enemigo... no me gusta lo que haces pero no soy tu enemigo.

Bueno, es cierto, no te sueles comportar como el resto de mis otros enemigos... – le sonrió con picardía, provocándole. Batman también la sonrió. Nunca dejaría de ser como era. Una loca fascinante. – Bien , creo que él podrá sentirse más orgulloso de que su papá sea el gran Batman que de que su mami sea la mejor ladrona de Gotham, Catwoman.

Eso quiere decir que él nunca conocerá tu verdadera identidad.

Por supuesto que él sabrá quien soy... Cuando me lo traigas de visita, lo dejes conmigo y tu te vayas, entonces dejaré de ser Catwoman y adoptaré mi identidad civil. Por eso te agradecería que cuando fueras a recogerle avisaras, así no me llevaría esos sustos... Él sabrá quienes somos... Pero deberá aprender que no debe decir nuestros verdaderos nombres en presencia del otro padre. – Batman asintió.

Y cuándo pregunte por qué no estamos juntos.

No será tan complicado decirle la verdad... muchos niños de padres divorciados la escuchan y lo entienden. Dani lo hará.

Entenderá que sus padres se quieren pero que no pueden estar juntos porque son incompatibles.

Lo entenderá cuando me conozca...

Cat... no eres una mala persona.

Gracias por darme ese voto de confianza. Sé que no soy del todo mala pero tampoco soy del todo buena. Sólo sé que quiero más que a mi vida a Dani y que no soy lo mejor que le puede pasar. Creo que tu sí lo eres.

Está bien. – Se acercó a ella y se inclinó sobre su rostro, la miró con seriedad. Finalmente la besó con pasión. – Recuerda que te quiero y que te he echado de menos. Nos veremos por los tejados.

¡Quiérele!

Ya lo hago.

¡Te quiero! – Batman sonrió y usando su gancho se deslizó hacia el siguiente tejado sujetando firmemente a su hijo. Lo hizo repetidas veces y finalmente Catwoman vio como el padre de su hijo, y este, se alejaban del lugar desapareciendo en la lejanía. Sonrió para sí misma. – Gracias... contigo estará a salvo. Cuida de nuestro hijo. Es lo más hermoso que ha podido surgir de nuestra relación.

Batman entró en la Batcueva y miró a su alrededor. Luego, bajó la vista hacia Daniel que dormitaba acurrucado por el calor protector de los brazos de su padre. Este sonrió y le acarició con cuidado la cabeza. Subió las escaleras e iba a entrar al salón cuando apareció Alfred.

Alfred...

Sí, señor. – el mayordomo estaba tras él.

Quiero presentarte a alguien. – el hombre se colocó frente a él y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al bebé. – Da la bienvenida a su hogar a Daniel Wayne, mi hijo.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Un hijo? – Bruce asintió sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa de su mayordomo pero también mejor amigo. Él era quien mejor le conocía. Luego vio que el hombre recobraba su seriedad. – Entiendo, el mundo sabrá que es Bruce Wayne quien ha tenido un hijo o sabrá que es Batman quien ha sido padre.

Sabrán que los dos han sido padres... pero Bruce Wayne no enseñará a nadie el rostro de su hijo hasta que haya crecido un poco y Batman lo hará dentro de unas horas y no volverán a verlo. Además no dirá su nombre. Así nadie sospechará que es el mismo niño.

¿Por qué...

Porque la madre del niño sabría que Bruce Wayne es Batman y aunque...

La quiere...

Sí, aunque la quiero, no es seguro que lo sepa. Cuando lleve a Dani a ver a su madre, lo haré como Batman. Porque ella es Catwoman y la verá como Catwoman. Dani sabrá quien es ella de verdad pero yo no, al igual que él sabrá quien es Batman de verdad pero ella no.

¡Su madre es...

Si. – se sentó con el niño en su regazo. – Bueno, habrá que empezar a prepararle una habitación. Mientras llamaré a Dick...

El Sto. Grayson será el padrino del Sto. Wayne.

Sí, si acepta.

Lo hará, señor. – Bruce sonrió. – Estoy seguro.

Una semanas después entró en el recién montado cuarto de su hijo. Estaba empezando a anochecer y vestía su uniforme de Batman. Las paredes estaban pintadas en alegres tonos pastel. Dani jugueteaba con sus propios pies en la cama. No se asustó cuando vio el rostro enmascarado de su padre sino que pareció alegrarse de verlo.

Bueno, Dani, hoy el mundo sabrá que eres mi hijo. Dentro de unos años sabrán que eres el hijo de Bruce Wayne y espero que no sospechen que eres al mismo tiempo el hijo de Batman. Pero recuerda que a pesar de todo lo que pueda suceder en los años venideros, recuerda que te quiero y que te querré siempre. – Cogió al niño en sus brazos y salió de la mansión en su batmóvil. Poco después se hallaba frente a la entrada de la comisaria rodeado por un aluvión de periodistas gráficos, de televisión, de radio y por fotógrafos. Nightwing estaba a su lado, al igual que Robin y Batgirl.

¡Batman! – las preguntas habían comenzado. - ¿Quién es el bebé que sostiene en sus brazos?

Es mi hijo... – Un murmullo ensordecedor se elevó hacia el cielo. Pero rápidamente alguien volvió a preguntarle. Por encima de sus cabezas la forma felina de una mujer sonreía al ver lo que sucedía. Batman estaba presentando al hijo de ambos. Se llevó una mano a los labios y la besó, luego la colocó poca arriba y sopló sobre ella. Un beso para las dos personas a las que más amaba.

Una hora más tarde estaban de regreso en la Mansión. Nightwing miró al que fuera su mentor y su padre adoptivo. Aún no se acaba de creer que Bruce hubiera mantenido relaciones con Catwoman y que de esas relaciones hubiera nacido un bebe, Daniel. Pero se hubiera sentido ofendido si Bruce hubiera decidido que otro fuera el padrino del pequeño. Desde que se lo ofreciera se había hecho la firme proposición de protegerlo, de no permitir que nada ni nadie le hicieran daño. Y lo haría. Sabía que ahora una de las mayores preocupaciones de Batman era la seguridad de su hijo pero podía contar con él para evitarle cualquier daño a Daniel. Tendrían que pasar antes sobre su cadáver para llegar hasta el niño. Desde que lo vio supo que era alguien muy especial y lo quiso como lo que era, su hermano.

Bruce sonrió cuando vio como Dick se inclinaba sobre su hijo y le besaba en la frente dándole las buenas noches.

Gracias, Dick.

Para eso estamos. – Bruce también sonrió porque sabía que no sólo contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Dick, sino que sabía que tenía el de Tim, el de Batgirl, el de Barbara y el de Alfred. Dani nunca estaría solo. También sabía que Cat daría la vida por su hijo en caso de ser necesario. Y sabía que él haría lo mismo, haría lo imposible para cuidarlo y protegerlo. Y porqué... porque le quería. Era la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas. Y un bálsamo en la atormentada vida de... BATMAN.


End file.
